


Life after death.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Funerals, M/M, Secrets, fake death, married Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: Alec Lightwood-Bane was dead and he would have to stay that way, it had been the price to pay, his life for those of his husband and child. An easy trade, the only thing he hadn’t planned on was surviving.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Life after death.

He should never have come. It was morbid and extremely dangerous, what if someone saw him? How exactly would he explain that he was alive and just watching, hidden behind some trees as his family and loved ones buried him and cried over his death.   
It was horrible, he was horrible. They would never understand why he had had to do this, and even if there was a chance they would forgive him, he could have that chance. No one could ever find out he was alive, that he had lied.   
Everyone came for the occasion, his siblings were huddled together supporting each other in their grief. Alec watched as Isabelle tried to wipe away her tears while Jace stood next to her, tears running freely down his face for all to see. It killed Alec to see them in such pain but he couldn’t help but look down the line. Next to her children, Maryse stood alone, her face was dry and her back was straight but her pain was visible in the redness of her eyes and shake of her hands. Unable to delay it any longer, his eyes moved to focus on Magnus. He was standing a couple steps away from the group, their baby in his arms. Raf was too young to understand what was happening or that he had just lost his father and for that more than anything, Alec was thankful. As he watched, Magnus leaned down to rest his hand on the tombstone before burying his face in Raf’s hair. Alec had instead that the whole family use Magnus’ homemade sandalwood shampoo, it smelled like home. He felt as if his head was being ripped from his chest. He wished that he could run down, say it had all been a mistake, a joke. They would be angry but he could kiss Magnus, hold his son and it would all be alright. He knew that he couldn’t. The only thing making this bearable was knowing that they would be safe. Alec Lightwood-Bane was dead and he would have to stay that way, it had been the price to pay, his life for those of his husband and child. An easy trade, the only thing he hadn’t planned on was surviving. 

“Is Raf asleep?” Magnus didn’t jump at the sound of Alec’s voice behind him, instead he just smiled and walked across the room and into his arms.  
“Yeah, today was hard for him, even if he didn’t understand that was happening.” Alec’s smile disappeared, it may have been his only choice but he hated the pain he had inflicted on his family and all those who would mourn him.  
“I am sorry that you had to go through that. I wish you didn’t have to lie to everyone like that or go to my funeral for that matter..” his spiral was interrupted by soft hands on his face. This wasn't the first time they had had this conversation.  
“Alexander stop. I love you and there is nothing in this world I would not do for you. End of discussion.” words couldn’t even begin to describe his love so Alec didn’t try to find them, instead capturing MAgnus’ lips with his showing his husband just how much he loves him.


End file.
